Provide a comprehensive network of alcoholism services, within the present health-social service delivery system, which integrates existing inpatient and detoxification service with proposed neighborhood centered education, casefinding, and outpatient treatment and followup, tailored to specific needs and characteristics of Pueblo, Las Animas, and Huerfano Counties. The program will demonstrate to the community that the specialized community alcoholism services, built upon existing resources, will provide for the variety of services needed to adequately meet the multi- faceted alcoholism problems, and be economically sound and considerably self-supporting. The emphasis upon outpatient programs with a sophisticated program of outreach and casefinding at early stages in the disease process makes the program more economically feasible and provides optimism for the success of the program. The comprehensive service system and the characteristics of the particular catchment area (a mix of rural-urban, Chicano-Anglo, affluent- poverty, public inebriates-undiscovered alcoholics) make it possible to demonstrate the cost-effectiveness of different elements of service, and provide a unique opportunity for research into an integrated, complete community alcoholism program to find clues as to what kind of treatment benefits what kind of alcoholic and to make a valuable contribution to the literature on the treatment of alcoholism.